


Art For "For Science"

by afteriwake



Category: The 4400 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Artwork for the fic "For Science." Fic summary: Casefic with smut. Post-series story dealing with the aftermath of the promicin outbreak and what it’s like in a city where nearly everyone has an ability. Meanwhile, with their separate love lives imploding, Marco and Diana decide to join forces in some personal sex research (for science!).





	Art For "For Science"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldToadWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654810) by [OldToadWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToadWoman). 



> Created for WIP Big Bang 2018.


End file.
